


Relationship Problems

by Maggieshawolexotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Fluff, I'm afraid to tag most of these, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieshawolexotic/pseuds/Maggieshawolexotic
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu oneshots.Ch. 1 Asanoya: In which Noya thinks that Asahi is cheatingCh. 2 Iwaoi: In which Iwaizumi's father is homophobic and they have to hideCh. 3 Kuroken: TBDCh. 4 TBD





	1. Asanoya: In which Noya thinks that Asahi is cheating

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This will be my first fic on AO3, so I'd appreciate some feedback since I'm still learning how to use this site!

“Asahiiii,” Noya whined.  
From his place in bed beside his boyfriend, eyes fluttering open after being awoken by the whine, he mumbled a response, “mm…what is it?”  
It was a long weekend for the students at Karasuno, and volleyball season was over for the year so Noya was taking the opportunity to visit his boyfriend at Sendai University. It was an easy train ride from Torono Town to the University, but travelling to and from the two towns to see Asahi wasn’t something Noya could do often with school, volleyball, studying, parental permission, and the lack of long weekends getting in the way.  
The last time Asahi and Noya had seen each other was Christmas vacation back in January. It was now May and four months apart was too much for the both of them. Their separation was proving a strain on their relationship, and Noya was fairly certain that if they had gone another week without seeing each other he would have lost his mind and his will to stay faithful.  
He was very glad from the moment he arrived at the dorms that Asahi’s roommate had coincidentally chosen this weekend to go home and see his family. The second Noya walked through the door, he had Asahi in bed and screwing his brains out, which definitely would not have happened if the roommate was still there. And knowing Asahi, he wouldn’t have asked his roommate to leave so that he and Noya could have some alone time.  
Noya didn’t know just how sex deprived he was until he was almost cumming from measly foreplay. Asahi didn’t seem nearly as crazed as he felt which for a moment made Noya think that the absence of Asahi’s roommate was for reasons other than just not being on campus.  
Noya rolled over to drape his arm over Asahi’s bare chest. He then scooted as close to his boyfriend as he could without being on top of him. He nuzzled his nose against Asahi’s neck, and placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone. “I can’t sleep. Let’s do it.”  
Asahi shifted to his side so that he could pull Noya into him to return to spooning, hoping that that would be enough to get Noya to stop talking and go to sleep.  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“I’m sleeping Noya.”  
He felt Nishinoya shift his position again, but he was already asleep by the time he could register what was happening. His eyes shot open at the feeling of something warm and wet engulfing him from under the covers.  
He was awake now.  
“Noya!” he yelled throwing the covers off to see his boyfriend throat deep in ecstasy.  
Nishinoya glanced up at him with glazed over eyes but didn’t stop. He just sucked harder.  
Asahi struggled to keep his composure, but Noya was too good at what he was doing. He threw his head back and reveled in the pleasure of the tongue gliding over his member and the gentle graze of teeth adding the perfect mix of pain.  
He was finally able to get a hold of himself and leaned forward to grab hold of his boyfriend’s shoulders and push him off of him. “Noya, it’s the middle of the night. We’ve already done it three times since you got here, I’m kinda worn out.”  
Noya glared at him while he licked the pre-cum off his lips. “Obviously not.”  
Asahi leaned over the bedside table to flick on the lamp to get a better look at Noya’s face. “Are you okay?” he asked noticing the sad look on his boyfriend’s face.  
Noya shrugged.  
“Come on, you can tell me,” Asahi said placing his hand on Noya’s cheek and wiping a stray tear away.  
Noya stared at him intently. “Why don’t you want to have sex with me?”  
“Because we’ve been going at it since you got here. And I don’t not want to. I was just asleep. Like you should be, Noya.”  
He was unconvinced. There was something lingering in the air between them that made him worry immensely.  
“Are you seeing someone?”  
“Yeah, you.”  
Noya glared, “I mean…someone else…are you seeing someone else?”  
This caught Asahi by surprise. “What? Why would you think that?”  
“Because you’re calling me Noya.”  
All Asahi could do was blink. The silence between them would have made anyone around them extremely uncomfortable. Asahi was glad they were alone. Of course he didn’t cheat on Noya. He would never. He loved Noya. But Asahi didn’t think his boyfriend’s suspicions were invalid.  
“Well, are you!?” Noya demanded, raising his voice slightly.  
“No! Of course not! Why would you even think that!?”  
“Because!” Noya began yelling, but lowered his voice once he heard what he sounded like. “We haven’t seen each other in four months and you’re away at college and meeting all these new, older, attractive people and I’m still stuck at home with nothing to do but play videogames with Ryuu and jerk off. And quit calling me Noya! I thought we established when we started dating that there would be calling each other by our last names! Why do you keep calling me Noya?”  
Asahi pushed back his long hair and laughed awkwardly, “I’m sorry…It’s just that when I talk about you to other people, if they met you, they’d call you Noya and so…yeah. I guess I just got back into an old habit.”  
His ears perked up “You talk about me to other people?”  
“Yeah,” he smiled.  
“Like, a lot?”  
“I guess.”  
Noya wiggled his eyebrows in satisfaction. Then he remembered he was upset and asked again, “Are you cheating on me with some older frat boy or not?”  
“No! Of course not! Are you cheating on me with a freshman on the team?”  
He frowned at him. “No…”  
“Why does it sound like there’s a ‘but’ at the end of that?”  
Noya sighed. “I didn’t cheat, but I was getting close…or, I thought I would be soon if I didn’t see you. I missed you so much, and going this long without touching you, or kissing you or…” he paused to blush, “or having sex with you was literally torture and jerking off isn’t enough and some of those freshman are ridiculously attractive and they all want my attention and ask me to help them and I know for sure that one of them likes me and even though the seasons over he still talks to me and asks to hang out and even though he knows I’m seeing you he still drops all these hints and…and…”  
“Okay, okay. Yuu, take a breath. You’re ranting.”  
“Sorry…I just…the temptation was freaking me out because well…I love you and I want to be with you forever, but I just missed you so much and he reminded me of you and…”  
“You’re ranting again.”  
Noya took a breath. “Are you mad at me?”  
“No, of course not. He reminds you of me?”  
Noya blushed. “Yeah.”  
“How?”  
“He…why do you even care?! He’s your enemy.”  
Asahi laughed, “I don’t even know the kid. How is he my enemy?”  
Noya collapsed onto the bed next to Asahi and threw his arms up for effect, “Because he’s tempting your lover!”  
“But you didn’t actually do anything. Its fine…it’s okay to be attracted to other people,” he laid next to Nishinoya and nudged him playfully, “especially if they remind you of me.”  
Noya snuggled closer to his boyfriend and went on to ask Asahi’s previous question. “He has long hair like you, and he’s super tall and makes me feel small, but in a good way, like you do…but he doesn’t love me like you do. Pretty sure he wants to but…he’s not you.”  
Asahi chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Noya’s forehead. “Are you okay now? Can we go back to bed?”  
“Yeah. But only after you pound me into the wall again.”  
“Yuu!”  
“What? There’s gotta be physical proof that your mine at that party tomorrow night.”  
“And the ample amount of hickies lining your neck aren’t proof enough?”  
Noya shook his head, “nope. I need to be limping.”  
Asahi rolled his eyes, but knew he wasn’t going to win this battle. “Fine…spread your legs.”


	2. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi's father is homophobic and they have to hide

Chapter 2

“Is Oikawa coming over after practice again?” Iwaizumi’s father asked while they were all seated at the table having breakfast.   
“He’ll probably spend the night. That okay? I know you and mom are going out of town for the weekend.”  
“Yes, that’s fine honey,” his mother replied.   
“Great.”  
Over the years, hiding his relationship with the setter had become second nature to Iwaizumi. As second year university students, it was proving to be much more difficult now that they were getting older and their parents expected girlfriends, marriage, and grandchildren in the distant future. One for sure they were not going to get.   
After high school graduation, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both asked to play volleyball at the local university. Of course Oikawa had gotten better offers from better universities, but he told people that in the end he decided to stay in his hometown to be with his significant other (he never specified boyfriend or girlfriend in order to protect Iwa and to avoid any ignorant questions) and help take care of his family. In actuality Oikawa just wanted to continue being the best, and still have Iwaizumi to use for his sick sex games whenever he pleased. Just between the two of them, what they had wasn’t a game…it was real. Oikawa was madly in love with Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi felt the same way, but he’d never tell anyone that…ever. Especially his parents.  
When Iwa was little and began developing that innocent crush on his friend, he thought absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to kiss the brunette that played in the mud with him. Oikawa even let him kiss him a few times, that is, until Iwaizumi went home and asked if it was okay for two boys to kiss.   
His father had sat him down and gave him an hour long lecture about all the reasons boys cannot kiss boys, and boys cannot fall in love with other boys, and how when two men did those things it meant that they were sick. All Iwaizumi could say was, “oh.”  
Iwa had definitely not felt sick kissing Oikawa, but if his father said it was wrong then it must have been wrong. So he went back to just playing with Oikawa.   
In high school, when Oikawa started kissing girls, it made Iwaizumi mad. It especially made him mad when Oikawa would spend an entire day on a date with a girl and then show up at his house in the middle of the night demanding sex.   
Eventually Oikawa and Iwaizumi realized that they were in love with each other and quit avoiding the subject when it came to the two of them. They made it official. A few people on their high school volleyball team knew that they were together, and they knew about Iwaizumi’s parents opinions on the matter and kept their mouths shut. Oikawa’s parents knew. They had known since the two of them were kids. Iwa liked going to the Oikawa residence because then he didn’t have to hide.   
He would have liked to go away for college so he wouldn’t have to hide so much, but he wanted to continue playing volleyball and he knew he wanted to stay with Oikawa, and moving away just wasn’t an option when it came to those two conditions. So he continues to hide his relationship from his family and most of his friends.  
It was Friday night, and practice had gone a lot later than usual. It was already dark out, and there were probably multiple college parties happening on campus that neither one of them wanted to go to. The streets were vacant of any and all people, yet they still hide. Oikawa had to force himself not to take his boyfriends hand, or touch his butt, or kiss him under the streetlights. They were almost to Iwaizumi’s house. He could wait a few minutes longer.   
When they finally arrived at the house, Oikawa immediately made himself at home while Iwa scoped out the house to make absolutely sure that they were alone. When he descended the stairs after changing into a pair of sweats he passed the living room to see his boyfriend at the TV, looking for a movie to put on. His only thought was how good Tooru’s ass looked in the pair of gray joggers he had on.   
While he waited for the popcorn to pop in the microwave, Iwaizumi noticed a note from his mom left for him on the dining room table. It read: Hajime—we left some food money for you in the drawer by the front door. We’ll be back late Sunday night unless something happens, and in that case we’ll call to tell you we’re on our way back. Have fun! Love, Mom and Dad.  
“Iwa-chan!” he heard from the living room, “hurry up!”   
He rolled his eyes.   
After putting the popcorn into a bowl, and taking a few bites, he went to the living room to join Oikawa for whatever movie he had picked out, but when he made it to the door frame, he was greeted with either the greatest sight he’d ever seen, or the most disturbing.   
Tooru was sprawled out on the couch, joggers and boxers pushed down to his knees. He was panting hard with every stroke of his hand up and down his length. “Iwa-chaaan!” he moaned loudly, meeting his gaze.   
“What the hell are you doing?” He wasn’t sure how he managed to ask that with such a straight face and serious tone.  
“I want you…now,” was Oikawa’s ecstasy filled response.   
“No.”  
Oikawa shot up to a sitting position, a pout evident on his face. “That’s not fair Hajime! We’re finally alone and you think that it’s okay to deprive me of such pleasure?!”  
“Don’t try to guilt me into having sex with you,” Iwa replied taking a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch.  
Oikawa crossed his arms across his chest and, “humph!”  
“Don’t be a baby.”  
“Don’t be such a scaredy cat! I know it’s not usually okay for us to be all lovey dovey in your house, but we’re alone. You don’t have anything to be scared of.”  
“I’m not scared.”  
“You’re scared of your dad catching us together.”  
Iwaizumi didn’t say anything.   
Oikawa grabbed his boyfriend’s hand gently and weaved their fingers together. He leaned back into the couch, and then against Iwa’s shoulder. Start simple.   
After about fifteen minutes into the movie, and the popcorn bowl was empty and set off to the side, Oikawa put the next part of his plan into place. He placed a soft kiss against Iwa’s cheek, and then another on his jaw, until Iwaizumi made the move to touch his lips to Oikawa’s.   
“I love you,” Tooru mumbled against Hajime’s lips in between kisses.   
He didn’t say it back. Iwaizumi had made himself a rule that he would never say anything remotely “gay” to Oikawa while they were in his house to reduce the temptation of anything happening while his parents were home. But Oikawa didn’t need a response, he knew that he felt the same way.  
Iwa made the first move to lay his boyfriend down, and climb over him while their tongues danced and Oikawa chewed his partner’s bottom lip. Iwaizumi was beginning to feel like he hadn’t touched Tooru is years. His hands began to wander up and down his boyfriends sides, up his shirt, down his pants.   
“Let’s go upstairs,” Oikawa suggested.  
“No…” he began before planting a wet kiss against Tooru’s collarbone and biting down hard, “do it here.”  
This caused Oikawa’s eyes to widen momentarily, but he was in no position to object. Iwaizumi had him pinned, and there was no escape. He needed this. They both did…bad.   
Oikawa grasped at the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt and tugged up and over his head. Sitting up on his elbows, he met Iwaizumi’s lips. He could already feel his lips swelling from the abuse, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t kissed Iwa-chan in so long, he didn’t care if he couldn’t feel his lips…he wouldn’t be feeling much of anything once they were finished.   
Iwa pulled Oikawa’s joggers and boxers off in one quick tug and threw them to the side. Within seconds, Iwa’s mouth was wrapped tightly around Oikawa’s arousal and sucking him dry.   
Oikawa couldn’t keep himself up on his elbows, he had to collapse. His hands found his lovers hair and guided him where it felt best. He was a moaning mess. A thought of Kageyama seeing Oikawa in such a state crossed Iwa’s mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle, which only sent Tooru over the edge. He grasped desperately at the loose leather on the couch and came hard inside his lover’s mouth. Back arching in pure ecstasy.   
Iwa sat back to admire his work, and the moment Oikawa’s eyes met his again, his tongue darted out to lick away any leftover cum left on his lips. “Why do you always do that!?” Oikawa groaned.   
Iwaizumi shrugged. “Because it turns you on.”   
“Come here,” he replied opening his arms for Hajime. He gladly accepted and snuggled up against Tooru’s chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat come to a slow.   
“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered.  
“Fuck me…right now.”  
Iwa glanced up to meet Tooru’s gaze. His boyfriend was completely serious. And really fucking needy. He forced himself to break free from Oikawa’s arms and off the couch to take off his pants. He heard his phone fall onto the floor, but he didn’t care. Climbing back onto the couch, he grabbed his boyfriend by the thighs and threw his legs over his shoulders. He pushed on Oikawa slightly to get a better angle and delved in. Tongue darting in and out and around to add lubrication. Slowly, Iwaizumi removed one of his hands from Oikawa’s thighs and to the tight hole. Oikawa flinched at the sudden penetration, but quickly relaxed into the touch.   
“Just do it,” he begged.   
“No.”  
“Why not?” Oikawa whined.   
“You know why.”   
They had not had sex in weeks…which was a new record for them no thanks to the fact that the only times they’ve been able to hang out recently has been at Iwaizumi’s with his parents around.   
Iwa added another finger into Oikawa’s tight hole and began to scissor them back and forth to stretch him. Oikawa bit his hand to keep himself from crying out every time his boyfriend brushed against his prostate.   
“Stop it,” Iwa said taking Tooru’s hand away from his mouth, “I want to hear you.”  
“But it’s embarrassing!” he argued.   
“Fine, then I’ll stop.” He pulled his fingers out much too quickly.  
“No, no, no! Please put them back.”  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re prepared enough. I’m dying here.”   
“Give it to me baby.”   
“Shut up.”  
Iwa gently brushed his member against Oikawa’s aching hole and pushed himself in as slowly as he could, knowing that they were going lube free and this was going to burn a little.   
“It hurts so good,” Oikawa moaned.   
“I told you to stop talking,” he groaned.   
Once he was all the way in, he pressed his forehead against his lovers’ and kissed him deeply. He felt Tooru shift underneath him, signaling that he was ready.   
Iwa pulled out, then slammed back in as hard as his hips would let him, sending the couch a good three inches sideways, slamming into the side table causing a lamp to topple over. Before the lamp could fall to the floor and shatter, Oikawa reacted and stopped it from falling.   
“Nice catch.”  
“Do it again,” Oikawa begged, setting the lamp gently on the floor beside the couch.   
He gladly obliged and thrusted into his boyfriend over and over again while he screamed his name. Oikawa was beginning to get a little too loud when Iwa heard the neighbors screen door screech open, then slam close.   
“Shh,” he whispered, then captured the wonton moans with his own mouth. Their kiss was wet, sloppy and oh so hot. Oikawa was close, he could tell. So was he…just a few more…  
Iwaizumi took hold of Tooru’s member and began to pump him up and down, causing his lover to cry out even louder. The pleasure was taking over and his mind went blank as he completed his last thrust and came hard.   
Tooru could feel the warm, wet fluids fill him to the brim, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Iwa was good, but he was just barely brushing his prostate until now. “There, right there!” Oikawa called out to communicate that Iwa had found his pleasure spot.   
He was finished, but he forced himself to keep going for Oikawa’s state. He was close, he could feel him tighten around his cock. He jerked Tooru off harder and within seconds his eyes rolled back into his head and cum spurted against his bare chest. Hajime pulled out of his boyfriend slowly and leaned down to lick Oikawa clean.   
Out of breath, Tooru said, “knock it off, you’re going to get me hard again.”  
“I could probably go again in a few minutes.”  
“I came twice already, shut up.”  
“You could blow me.”  
“God Hajime, give me a few minutes.”  
Iwaizumi didn’t say anything else. He laid back into Oikawa’s arms, even when they regained their composure, neither of them moved. Oikawa began to run his fingers through Iwa’s hair, which earned him many neck kisses.   
Glancing at the TV, Oikawa noticed that the movie was almost over. “Iwa-Chan, wanna watch another one or go upstairs?”  
Iwaizumi mumbled something incoherent as a response, which Oikawa took as a no for both options. They began to drift in and out of sleep. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi wasn’t asleep quite yet, so he ghosted his hand up and down his lovers back and said, “Hey Iwa-chan? I know it hard for you with your dad and everything, and maybe your mom a little too, but I love you no matter what. Even if we have to keep hiding and only being able to be together at my house, or when we’re alone or with our friends. I get it. I understand, and I don’t care about any of that because I only care about you.”  
Iwaizumi didn’t reply, but Oikawa didn’t need an answer, he already knew.


End file.
